the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisha Cappelletti
Trisha Cappelletti is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the cheer squad. She's often seen to be absent-minded and quiet in the background while the people around her reveal their anger management issues. She is a bit of an air-head and the most docile of the cheerleaders. Personality According to the quip “Oh Dad, you were wrong”, it is possible that she has issues with her father about her dating Matthew Derringer. Although she usually stays quiet during arguments, Trisha flips out on Ashley Katchadorian when Deandra's arms are ripped off, telling her that it was all her fault because she was not watching the door, when in fact, it was Jenna Darabond who was watching the door. But when Jenna opened the door for Deandra, she had told her that she was Ashley Katchadorian. She is not shown to be too much of a bully since she usually stands on the side. She is also the only one who isn't angry at the Atchison High Cheer Squad, and befriends one of the members, who is also named Trisha. Unlike the rest of the squad, Trisha lacks a talent for cursing or insulting people. The only person she is able to curse out effectively is Ashley Katchadorian, usually by referencing any number of Ben Affleck movies. Trisha is the friendliest of the girls in the cheer squad, being able to make friends with ease in comparison to the agressiveness of Mackenzie and Brittnay, and even shows some moments of kindness towards her archenemy Ashley Katchadorian. She is apparently oblivious as to when cheer practice is and whether she is attending to it or not, asking Mackenzie Zales multiple times, especially in Episode 1. Even though she is always oblivious to what is happening, she seems to have a good mind when the matter is bureaucracy, being able to manage all the paperwork of the cheersquad, despite having spelling problems. Appearance Trisha is shown to have wavy, reddish-orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail similar to that of Mackenzie Zales in the first episode. She is the only character in the cheer squad to not have flexible elbow joints and is a size zero. Outfits Trisha wears the dress to prom that had come off of the doll used to play Amberlynn Weggers. Relationships *Brittnay Matthews : She is shown to be quite close to her, despite Brittnay's hostility, as she nominates her for Prom Queen because she thinks she “really is a good friend” and she “totally deserves it”. Further on, Trisha willingly punches Brittnay in the abdomen with the intent of giving her an abortion after finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She expresses her genuine concern for Brittnay by saying: “I cannot stand by you and watch you throw away your life like this. You’re too young. You’re too beautiful.” As a result Trisha seems like the only person that Brittnay actually trusts. Trisha acts as the bridge between Brittnay and Mackenzie, finally resolving their feud by telling them they needed each other. *Mackenzie Zales : Trisha is often shown to be Mackenzie's lackey, and generally goes along with everything Mackenzie does. Mackenzie, however, treats Trisha rather harshly in most cases, as she finds Trisha to be irritable due to her air-headedness sometimes. Trisha and Mackenzie's views on topics also contrast in some situations, example being that Trisha wanted to congratulate Saison for being pregnant, while Mackenzie planned to mock her. Despite Mackenzie's rudeness towards Trisha, Trisha still stands by her in season 4 when Shay tries to kick Mackenzie off the cheer squad, an action that Mackenzie was very touched by, and she even sounded like she was tearing up. *Matthew Derringer : He is her boyfriend and prom date, whom she shows a strong attraction to, despite at first mentioning that "oh, my dress doesn't match with black". It could also be possible that Trisha is referring to the color of the tuxedo that most males wear at prom. The couple has also been shown to be the most stable pair in the series. *Ashley Katchadorian : Deandra told Trisha and Mackenzie that Ashley Katchadorian let her in in the first episode, and because of it, Trisha blames her for what transpired between the girls in Episode 11. In Episode 21 she tells Ashley that she is sorry, and she just wants be her friend again. Ashley agrees but in reality, she still resents Trisha and the entire squad; as Trisha seems to have realised this, she continues to dislike Ashley. *Mikayla Van Buren : Despite the on-going feud between the Van Burens and the Cheer Squad, Trisha has developed a friendship with the youngest sister Mikayla Van Buren. Trisha compliments Mikayla on her dress in episode 11, and at the beginning of season two Mikayla lets her borrow the book The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. In Episode 18 they are seen hanging out at the mall (but when Mackenzie spots them she makes Mikayla run away), and in the Christmas special, they are both in the line to see Santa. According to Mikayla, Trisha has once made out with Ira Martinez at Topsy’s Popcorn after school. *Trisha 2 : When the Atchison High Cheer Squad was introduced in episode 18, among the feud between them and the Overland Park Cheer Squad, Trisha develops a bond with the Atchison cheerleader Trisha, also known as Trisha 2. When they met up again in episode 25, they decide to be friends due to having so much in common. Trisha 2 is seen a lot in follow-up episodes, and the spin-off episodes of "The Trisha Show". She eventually joins the Overland Park cheer squad after transferring schools when the squad needed more members. She and Trisha, throughout the series, become close best friends and "do everything together", according to the latter. They trust each other to the point Trisha asked her to get inside her dress in Season 5, so she wouldn't be so nervous while modeling. *Trish Cappelletti : Her mother is Trish Cappelletti, who is introduced in episode 50. She appears to be just as dippy and air-headed as her daughter, referencing her highschool years as the "best six years of her life". Trisha and her mother seem to have similar personalities and interests and get along well, making her the only main character so far to have a good relationship with one of their parents. Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists Trivia *Trisha is the first character to ever speak in the series. *She was originally going to be voiced by a female, but since the voice actress never showed up, Garrett Mendez decided to fill in for her and is now the new voice of Trisha. *Trisha may have a prejudiced father after quickly saying "Dad, you were wrong" when Matthew Derringer asks her out. Her mother, on the other hand, feels the opposite way, and was offended that the school had organized a parent-teacher conference because of Trisha and Matthew's relationship (even though it really had nothing to do with it). *She is an only child, stated by Ashley in Episode 22. *Her new friendship with Trisha 2 is the second time she has made friends with someone from the opposing group, Mikayla Van Buren being the first. *At Cheer Nationals, Trisha was the only member who was able to curse at the Atchison High Cheer Squad. **Mackenzie's FPB was getting the best of her stress. **Brittnay was not allowed to curse in her new TV show. **Jenna Dapananian doesn't know who the Atchison High Cheer Squad is. **Saison thinks the Atchison High Cheer Squad is nice. **Ashley sided with the rival cheer squad and wasn't there at the time of cursing. *At Cheer Nationals, Trisha revealed that she may be bisexual or attracted to multiple genders, when she expressed a desire to make out with Liv Tyler. *She is a fan of Video Game Inferno, which happens to be one of the bands in Jenna's hipster concert. *She is one of 4 characters to share the same name (Trisha and Jenna). *Trisha has stated that the only two things she cares about are the cheer squad and the career of Ben Affleck. *Trisha has so far referenced four movies, all starring Ben Affleck. **First, referring to Pearl Harbor in Episode 11, during her first rant towards Ashley Katchadorian. **Then referencing Armageddon in Episode 30, also towards Ashley. **Next, in the Season 3 trailer referencing the upcoming Batman V Superman film (and with Trisha herself dressed as Batman). **In Season 3 she references the film Argo while insulting Ashley again. **In Season 4, Episode 70, she once again references Argo when getting Brittnay and Mackenzie back together. *In the Season 4 finale, she was revealed to have recorded Shay Van Buren drunk and insulting people and put that up as the End of the Year video at Tanner Christensen's party. *She can only curse well when facing Ashley Katchadorian, as she is the only person to ever make Trisha truly mad. *According to Trisha 2, she has really pretty hands, though this could have just been said to cheer her up. *She can't swim, even if she is in the shallow end and/or wearing water wings. *She has a fear of flying, to the point of suffering from panic attacks. *The August 9th 2017 livestream on the MPGIS app reveals that, among Mackenzie and Brittnay, she's the baby. *Trisha says the reason why she's so nice every year is because she wants to stay on Santa's nice list in Episode 38 Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Popular Category:Teens Category:Team USA Category:AV Club